Better Days Have Come
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Blaine is the new patient at McKinley Psychiatric Hospital and it's up to Kurt, his roommate, to break him out of his shell. Will love prevail and cure them both? Klaine. Please R&R! Warning: Triggers!


A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been terrible at updating my stories but bear with me. It's just because it's the holiday season and I've been busy. As an apology, I thought I would start a new one for you all and then, hopefully, I'll have muse for the next chapter of PTTU. That's up next for an update! Enjoy this in the meantime!

Disclaimer: Glee sadly, does not belong to me. If it did, Sebastian wouldn't exist and it would be all Klaine all the time.

It was recreation time at McKinley Psychiatric Hospital, a tedious affair. The sound of banging pots and pans filled the large room. Eighteen-year-old Finn Hudson sat behind them, making the racket. The teenager had been in a car accident. As a result, his brain had reduced to the age of three. It was unclear whether he would ever regain his mental memory. The fact that he was banging pans like drums was taken as a good sign because Finn could play the drums.

The room was full of patients. Eighteen-year-old Kurt Hummel, who was also Finn's stepbrother stood at the window. His eyes half rested on the world outside and half on his wrists. Kurt was a cutter. He had very nearly successfully committed suicide several times but it wasn't until he had progressed to using his vast collection of scarves to attempt to strangle himself that it was decided he needed twenty-four hour surveillance. He was on suicide watch.

"You need to push those thoughts out of your mind Kurt," said a voice from beside him. The boy turned his head to see Mercedes Jones, who was suffering from some sort of eating disorder, standing beside him. He ignored her, eyes turning back to the window. "Really Kurt."

"You're not a doctor Mercedes," Kurt replied bitterly. She frowned, sighed, and eventually walked away. Kurt's eyes remained on the window. That was until the sound of screaming and yelling broke out and the boy turned his head to see that two girls, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, had broken out into a cat fight in front of Finn and his pots and pans. The other boy had stopped banging and was looking at the two girls in a fearful manner, his expression giving the indication that he was about to cry.

Rachel was in the hospital because she was deluded. She had this whole lying story that she was a big star in Hollywood and often walked around as though she thought people were snapping her picture. Quinn had ended up pregnant at sixteen years of age and was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder as well as depression an anxiety due to giving the baby up. It didn't help that the baby's daddy Noah "Puck" Puckerman was a patient at McKinley as well. Though no one could figure out why he was there instead of in juvenile hall. He didn't seem to have any psychiatric problems.

Finn started crying and the two girls looked at him for a split second before going back to their catfight. It only lasted a few more moments though because two of the orderlies or doctors or whatever you wanted to call them, broke it up with Nurse Schuester taking hold of Rachel's arms and Nurse Sylvester yanking Quinn away by her length of blond hair. All the other patients stopped to anticipate the scolding, with Finn still crying in the background. But before either nurse could get the words out, the doors to the recreation lounge opened and Doctor Figgins, Head of the facility, entered, his hand on the shoulder of a boy whose curls were gelled neatly back against his head.

"Attention patients!" the Indian man said, removing his hand from the boy's shoulder and clapping to get their attention. Everyone looked at him, even Kurt, who had just lost his interest in the Rachel/Quinn catfight and was intending to resume staring out the window. "We have a new arrival. This is Blaine Anderson. You all remember how scary being the new patient is here so I trust you to welcome him as normal as possible." Kurt glared. How could that man ever pretend that they were all normal? There were people in this hospital with really fucked up minds.

Doctor Figgins turned to leave the recreation lounge when his eyes fell on Kurt. "Kurt Hummel," he said. The boy called Blaine, who had been staring at the floor only moments before lifted his head slightly and for a brief moment, his eyes connected with Kurt's. Beautiful hazel eyes met the blue-green-gray ones of the paler and taller boy. Kurt found he couldn't look away. Figgins noticed nothing and went on. "I trust you to be his buddy. He is your new roommate." Kurt's eye contact with Blaine floundered and he sharply turned his gaze up to the head's eyes.

Was Figgins out of his freaking mind? Kurt had never had a roommate ever since he had been in the place. Well, they had thought about putting Finn with him because they felt it might have been more comfortable but Finn's three year old proved him a patient that would be better off not rooming with anyone. And if this boy roomed with Kurt, he would know. He would undoubtedly learn Kurt's secrets. He would learn how despite being in a mental hospital, Kurt was still practicing his cutting. Not to the point where he was trying to end his life purposefully, although he had those thoughts constantly. How he managed to make do with all this while he was on suicide watch, he still hadn't quite figured out himself.

Before he could protest though, Figgins had left the room and Blaine was still standing in the place where he had left him. Kurt's eyes fell on the other boy once more and it appeared that Blaine was attempting to avoid his gaze. So Kurt turned back to the window and the two of them remained in both position the rest of the recreational hour.

When the hour was over Nurse Schuester gently took hold of Kurt's arm with one hand and Blaine's with the other. Kurt noted out of the corner of his eye that the other teenager flinched. There were healing bruises on the boy's face, a fact that the taller boy hadn't even noticed before. Silence passed between the three of them as Nurse Schuester led them back to the room they were now expected to share. When they entered, the nurse merely pointed to the unoccupied side of the room and nodded his head to Blaine before, turning, leaving, and shutting and locking the door behind them.

The room was about the size of a college dorm room. The windows had bars on both sides. The door was a thick solid slab of gray steal with a tiny window in the top. It was barred as well. The walls were clearly in need of a new paint job. They were supposed to be white but years of caked on dirt and grime and no one even bothering to renovate, they appeared to be grayish in color with dark black spots in the worst areas. Blaine wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He traipsed across the room to the unoccupied bed and took a seat.

Kurt glanced at him and went and sat on his own bed. There was a small bathroom leading off the room on his side. It looked a little cleaner than the room itself. The mirror appeared well taken care of though due to the amount of hair and facial care products sitting on the sink, it was safe to assume that it was Kurt's doing. There was a whiteboard hanging on the wall behind Kurt's bed. A similar one hung behind the other bed, but unlike the one behind Kurt's, it was blank at the moment. The whiteboard behind Kurt's bed was scribbled with the following information:

Bed A

_Patient Name: Kurt Hummel_

_Patient ID: 0025896_

_Check in Date: 11/23/11_

_Diagnosis: Suicidal_

_Status: On suicide watch_

_Bathe Themselves: Yes_

_Attending Nurse: Will Schuester_

One glance at Blaine told Kurt that the other boy had been reading the whiteboard and Blaine's eyes fell on him. Kurt quickly turned his head away and pulled open the drawer in his bedside table. Blaine furrowed his brow, watching him. Kurt kept his eyes facing the wall but his hands were moving. Blaine had no idea what the other boy was doing. He opened his mouth to ask, but nothing came out. He couldn't speak. He didn't want to. Instead he decided that he was better off minding his own business.

A sharp intake of breath drew his attention back to Kurt however. The boy was now turning to face the door, wrapping something around his wrist and Blaine didn't miss the hint of blood that was staining the makeshift bandage. Oh dear God! The new boy's eyes widened. How the hell was Kurt still cutting when he was in a psychiatric hospital and still on watch? Kurt saw him staring and frowned, paling. His eyes fell to the bed and he spoke without looking up.

"Don't tell anyone. This place is a joke. They can't help me. They can't help you. They can't help my stepbrother who thinks he's three years old. They can't help anyone," he said in a quiet voice. He chanced looking up at Blaine who was staring wide-eyed at him. For a moment, the two of them just sat there staring. And the Blaine began searching the drawers in his own bedside table, feeling elated when he found paper. But he frowned seeing that instead of a pen or a pencil, he was stuck with crayons. "Yeah, pens and pencils can be used as weapons," Kurt said shortly. Blaine looked at him and sighed. He went to work writing a message on the paper.

When he was done, he held it up for Kurt to see. _I won't tell anyone._ Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Don't you talk?" he asked. Blaine shook his head. "Why not?" Blaine's face paled and Kurt instantly felt bad. "Sorry." Blaine shook his head again, this time more vigorously. He scribbled something else on the paper and held it up again. _I'm not ready to._ Despite it being written in crayon, Kurt was quite surprised to find that Blaine was an expert writing in crayon because it was actually easy to read.

After that, Blaine seemed not interested in any more communication at the moment. He lied down on the bed and turned on his side so that he was facing away from Kurt. Kurt sighed heavily and dropped down on his own bed, lying on his back and tucking his hands behind his head, wincing at the pressure on his freshly cut wrist. He wondered why it was Blaine wasn't talking. And he was sure it might have something to do with the reason why the other boy was in McKinley to begin with. He decided than that he had to be the one to get this boy to open up, no matter what he had to do. He would do it. Besides, his heart was beating out of his chest and though he only just met him, Kurt was certain he was already starting to fall in love with this kid.

A/N: So what did you guys all think? This is probably the most realistic of all the stories I've been working on so far! Reviews are food and they make me happy! I might take longer to update this as my other stuff will have to come first because I know you are all waiting on it. So just be patient! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
